Midsummer
by NorthShadow
Summary: The summary is really in the summary chapter at the beginning. This has been floating around my computer for a bit and I decided to put it up. R & R please!
1. 0 Prologue

Title:-Midsummer Night

**Title:-**Midsummer

**Genre:-**Romance

**Rating:-**M

**Characters/Pairing:-**Various

**Current Song:-**Let's Make Love by Faith Hill

**Current Mood:-**Fairly Content

**Warnings:-**Graphic sexual intercourse

A lot of things can happen on a Midsummer's night...

In the depths of summer, many a passion can be explored and maybe even released as the heat sets in. The same can be said for residents of Grimmauld Place and the surrounding area. The Midsummer Love Bug has gripped all of them, but will they be able to fight it? Or will the Bug get them all entranced?


	2. 1 Harry

Harry and Tonks

Harry and Tonks

The day was stifling; the kind of weather that makes your T-shirt stick to your back. Harry wasn't enjoying the long hike back from the Leisure Centre, clutching his swimming kit and his hair flopping forwards into his eyes, sweat steaming up his glasses.

It was the middle of the summer holidays, and the inhabitants of London hadn't seen rain for several weeks now. Dust clogged up the unused drains, and the streets were filthier than ever. The homeowners all stayed indoors, not getting any cooler, but opening windows to try and tempt in a breath of wind.

The non-existent breeze and unrelenting heat made the occupants of Number 12 Grimmauld Place very irritable. Ron had already managed to get on the wrong side of everyone, by suggesting he should magic a breeze, but only succeeded in conjuring a massive tornado above the kitchen table. The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin, had had to perform all sorts of tricky charms to sort out the tornado conjured in the middle of the kitchen, and, considering the heatwave, wasn't in the best of spirits to begin with.

So of course Harry grumbled his way up the front steps and let himself into the house, locking the front door behind him.

He dropped his kit on the floor and strolled into the, thankfully tornado-free, kitchen. It was, if possible, hotter here than in the rest of the house, and Harry resisted the urge to run back out. He plonked his heavy bones into a seat and pulled off his t-shirt. He was alone, but suddenly, after yearning for peace and quiet from everyone, he wanted their company. Wiping sweat from his exhausted face, he removed his glasses and put his head in his arms.

A small noise made him look up, and seeing blurry shapes, he put his glasses back on. Professor Lupin, and Harry's godfather, both topless, had sauntered in. They both greeted the teenager and Lupin sat down opposite. Sirius went to the fridge and got out a tub of rapidly melting ice cream, three spoons from the cutlery drawer and sat down next to his godson. He handed out the three spoons, and pulled off the tub lid. Inside was a mass of half-melted goo, a whiff of vanilla drifting out of the tub. They dug their spoons into the goo, and began to eat.

Not long after they had started, a young woman with bright purple hair entered the kitchen. She wore a strappy vest and a _very_ short skirt. Harry wondered how she had got that past Mrs. Weasley.

"Wotcher!" she announced, tripping over a chair and collapsing onto Sirius, unfortunately her hand catching him somewhere extremely painful. He choked on his mouthful of ice cream as he gasped with pain. She giggled.

Harry smiled into his mouthful of molten ice-cream. He caught Lupin's eye and quickly looked away, suppressing laughter, as Tonks banged Sirius on the back. She eventually managed to get an apology in edgeways, and turned her back on the grumbling Sirius.

"Wotcher Harry!" she said cheerfully. She sat down next him and laid her head on his shoulder, removing it when she saw Sirius and Lupin exchange glances.

"So..." she started, her dark twinkly eyes sweeping round the kitchen, eventually fixing upon the tub of vanilla ice cream. "Can I have some of that?" she added, getting up to get a spoon.

Harry stopped her and loaded the bowl of his spoon, and holding it out to her.

"Don't worry, I haven't got lurgies!" he humoured, accenting upon the

childish word as he saw her facial expression. "You should know" he added, but only so she could hear. She went slightly pink and attempted to take the spoon, gave in and let Harry feed her the ice cream.

"Fanks" she said thickly through her mouthful of goo. She sat back down, watching Sirius and Lupin exchange glances again.

She went a little pinker and grabbed Harry's offered spoon, filled it, and put it in her mouth.

Harry cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. He

somehow knew that Sirius and Lupin had heard his comment, the one meant for only her ears. He could see a question forming in Sirius' mind and was trying to formulate an excuse to get out of the kitchen, when Mrs. Weasley bustled in, and told off the two Marauders for eating sweet things when she was just about to make dinner.

"So Harry" she said brightly. "How was swimming?" She tapped a pot and it flew to the stove, beginning to bubble.

"It was good" Harry replied, ducking to avoid three broccolis as they zoomed out of the pantry and over his head. "I did have a shower and dry off, but it's so hot out there, I came back looking as if I'd just got out." He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand to demonstrate.

"Don't worry dear" Mrs. Weasley said, as if he was a very small child having just fallen over and grazed his knee. "It's alright." She supervised the broccolis chopping themselves and the pot on the stove flew off again, landing with a soft thump on a mat in the middle of the table.

Dinner was an enjoyable affair, despite the heat. There was light-hearted conversation and a sumptuous marmalade roll for pudding. Harry, Lupin, Sirius and Ron chatted about Hogwarts("I don't understand why Divination has become compulsory for third years" said Harry. "I mean, it's such a crap subject"); Tonks, Hermione and Ginny chatted about WonderWitch products("Is it just me and the fact I'm a Metamorphmagus" mused Tonks, "or doesn't the Guaranteed Ten Second Pimple Vanisher make your face break out in blue pustules?"); Mr and Mrs. Weasley chatted about Ministry affairs("Honestly Molly, I don't know why the regurgitating toilets keep on springing up, it's not me doing it!"); and the twins chatted about their business("We need more Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder" admitted George " as it's disappearing off the shelves").

When everyone was full and tired, the table was cleared and everyone ambled off to bed. Harry decided to visit Tonks, and after Mrs. Weasley had done her check, he tiptoed upstairs. He met Ginny who asked him whether he had seen Hermione, explaining that she hadn't come to bed. He replied that he hadn't, she thanked him and went back to bed.

Tonks' bedroom door was open, the light on, but one look inside told him she wasn't there. He pondered over whether there was a secret Order meeting that non-members didn't know about, but then he remembered he'd seen Sirius walking up to bed bidding Lupin goodnight as they parted company. As both were in the Order, they would certainly have been present at the meeting, so that ruled out that possibility. Harry was about to give up and go back down, when she sprung at him from out of the shadows, shoving him into the bedroom, and shutting the door.

"Wotcher...lover!" she said softly, wrapping her arms around him.

"Alright, my love?" Harry said, looking into her eyes. He had never felt so strongly towards anyone before, and as he held her closely, he felt like he never wanted to let go.

Tilting her head up, he kissed her, sweetly at first, but then the passion worked loose from its bonds, and it overtook the kiss. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he pressed her into him, felling her relax in his arms. He let go of her and their mouths parted.

"People are beginning to get suspicious" she said huskily, playing with a lock of his hair.

"You mean Sirius and Lupin?" Harry stated, looking at her fondly. "Nah, not really. Wait until everyone starts asking 'Oi! Are you going out with Tonks?', then get wary." He bent his head down and kissed her again, but they didn't break apart, and things got steamier.

Harry pulled her over to the bed and sat her down, tugging at the hem of her vest. After it was removed, her bra joined the pile on the floor, as well as Harry's T-shirt(which he had hastily put on when Mrs. Weasley came in; he was amused to see Lupin and Sirius were suddenly no longer bare-chested as well) and his three-quarter-lengths.

Tonks' skirt was indeed too short in Mrs. Weasley's books.

Harry grew hard as he let one hand roam over her bare chest to her face, and the other under her skirt. The hand reached the top of her knickers and it pulled them down, the other hand removing the skirt, then his boxers.

Now the both of them were completely naked. Harry lay her back and straddled her. He broke the kiss and looked her deeply in the eyes. All he saw was pure love and feeling. He kissed her on the forehead, positioned himself next to her centre and penetrated.

Pleasure washed though them both. Tonks' toes scrunched up, and she gripped the sheet with one hand, the other on his shoulder.

Slowly and lovingly, Harry began to thrust. He had an urge to plunge in deeply and roughly, but he kept his thrusts light. He could hear her breathing become uneven, and he increased pace.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped the sheet even harder. Small whimpers were escaping from her throat and she closed her eyes; climax was building and she was near to toppling.

He threw his head back as the feeling built up in his groin. She was wet with arousal, making the sensation even better. He began to pump roughly and carelessly, getting harder and more vigorous. She moaned loudly and her nails dug into him, making his shoulder bleed.

Then he gave a guttural groan, softly, but loud enough for Tonks to hear, and he exploded. Billions of unsaid words spilled out of him as he came to climax heaven.

Then it was her turn. Her inner walls contracted, her pupils dilated, and she yelled "HARRY!" before collapsing over the wall of oblivion...


	3. 2 Remus

Remus and Hermione

Remus and Hermione

The day was stifling; the kind of weather that makes your T-shirt stick to your back. Luckily, Remus wasn't wearing a T-shirt. He was lounging in Sirius' bedroom, and his friend was playing with some sort of contraption that made a belching noise whenever it was held in human hands for more than two seconds.

Sirius put his burping thing down and suggested they go down for ice-cream. Remus agreed and followed his friend down the stairs. He heard the front door unlock, open, slam shut, and get locked again by the person who dumped something in the hallway before walking off to the kitchen.

Sirius and Remus made their way down to kitchen, and spotted Harry with his head in his arms, glasses off, which he put on when he heard the Marauders come in.

"Hi Harry" said Remus tiredly, sitting down opposite him.

"Hey there!" said Sirius, walking over to the fridge and plucking out a tub from the freezer compartment. The contents rapidly began to melt, so Sirius quickly grabbed three spoons and sat next to Harry. Remus received his spoon and dug it into the vanilla flavoured goo.

He was thinking about Hermione and where she might be, when Tonks came in with her usual cry of "Wotcher!". Remus chuckled as she tripped over and grabbed onto Sirius, accidentally bashing his nuts. He gasped with a mouthful of ice cream and began to choke, so Tonks decided to bang him on the back.

Remus and Harry looked at each other, glancing away as they each stifled their laughter. Tonks sat down next to Harry and laid her head on his bare shoulder.

Sirius and Remus shared an I-know-they're-together-but-let's-hide-that-we-know-that look and Tonks noticed, taking her head from Harry's shoulder.

She cast around for a conversational topic until she spotted molten ice cream. Remus watched with interest as Harry filled his spoon and offered it to her.

"Don't worry, I haven't got lurgies!" he joked. Tonks' expressions turned to that of a pained child at the word 'lurgies'.

Remus swore he heard Harry say "You should know" ever so quietly, before Tonks was fed the ice cream, having abandoned the efforts to grab the spoon. He thanked him thickly and sat back down, taking the offered spoon from Harry. She dipped it into the tub, loaded it, then put it in her mouth. She was slightly pink.

Harry scratched the back of his neck and avoided Remus' stare. He and Sirius exchanged a that-confirms-my-suspicions look and turned back to the couple.

Mrs. Weasley crashed though the door (Harry hastily put his damp T-shirt on, and the Marauders magically dressed themselves) and started a rant about not-eating-sweet-things-before-dinner. Remus and Sirius got a telling off and forlornly put the tub and spoons away.

Remus watched with amusement as Harry told Mrs. Weasley about his swimming, three broccolis chopped and cooked themselves and a pot already filled with raw meat landed on the cooker and began to bubble.

He and Sirius lay the cutlery and plates onto the table as a mat soared out of a cupboard and landed on the table, the pot of stew following suit.

Dinner was an enjoyable affair, despite the heat. There was light-hearted conversation and a sumptuous marmalade roll for pudding. Remus, Harry, Sirius and Ron chatted about Hogwarts("I don't understand why Divination has become compulsory for third years" said Harry. "I mean, it's such a crap subject"); Tonks, Hermione and Ginny chatted about WonderWitch products("Is it just me and the fact I'm a Metamorphmagus" mused Tonks, "or doesn't the Guaranteed Ten Second Pimple Vanisher make your face break out in blue pustules?"); Mr and Mrs. Weasley chatted about Ministry affairs("Honestly Molly, I don't know why the regurgitating toilets keep on springing up, it's not me doing it!"); and the twins chatted about their business("We need more Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder" admitted George "as it's walking off the shelves").

When everyone was full and tired, the table was cleared and everyone ambled off to bed. Remus and Sirius bade the group goodnight and followed the children up to bed. The rest of the adults came out of the kitchen and crammed up the stairs.

Remus decided to catch up with Hermione, so when Sirius went up one more flight to his bedroom at the top of the house, he bade his friend goodnight and went into Hermione's room.

She was sitting on her bed, in a Weird Sister's vest and shorts. Her long brown hair slipped off her shoulder and cascaded down her back as she looked up to see the intruder. Her eyes lit up when she spotted Remus standing there.

"'Mione" Remus swallowed, a lump appearing in his throat as well as his Bermudas. "Nice night isn't it?" he finished, scolding himself for the feeble attempt at conversation.

"Mmm, hmm" replied Hermione. She got up and moved to the door, checking nobody was outside, before turning around and grabbing Remus by his Bermudas. She pulled him into a deep kiss.

Remus' tensed muscles relaxed as he felt her melt against him. After what seemed a lifetime, they broke apart. He took her hand and led her out of the room, down two doors and into his room. He heard someone, sounded like Harry by the footfalls, come up. Then another came out of the bathroom and asked the other "Harry? Have you seen Hermione?". It was Ginny. Harry replied that he hadn't and Ginny retreated to her room, and Harry was greeted by someone, and pulled into a room.

Remus turned away from the goings on and went over to Hermione, pulling her into his lap for an assault on her neck. Her hands flew to his Bermudas and his to her vest and shorts. They were piled carelessly onto the floor as the, now naked, couple explored hidden passions.

Hermione rolled them over and tried to pin her lover, but he was too quick. Remus pinned her underneath him, pressing down slightly on her thigh with his leg. He entered, and her breathing increased so much, she could hardly draw the breath to argue with him.

"But...you're...bigger...than...me!" Hermione exclaimed breathlessly. "It's...not...fair!"

"Life's unfair 'Mione. Get used to it" was his retort, before he started to thrust deeply, but lovingly. A cry near to them, sounding suspiciously like Harry's name, reached their ears through the walls and Hermione forgot to be annoyed with Remus.

He continued thrusting, harder and harder, until breaking point was near. Hermione screwed her eyes shut, and bucked against him, evidently being the sledgehammer that sent her to heaven. She relaxed her grip on him and fell back breathing heavily as Orgasm Number Two built up.

Remus pumped though he could feel himself begin to teeter. Hermione's face was flushed and he could see her pupils dilate the first time, contract in preparation for the second. Finally he couldn't hold on any longer and led her through to oblivion with a call of "GOD HERMIONE!" and a moan from the woman in question...


End file.
